


The Truth Hurts, But Lies Hurt More.

by Vagabond112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, gay marc, marthaniel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond112/pseuds/Vagabond112
Summary: marc his suffering in his pining for nathaniel and despite wanting to keep his feelings a secret, a new akuma by the name of truthteller makes that a little tricky......as she makes you feel pain if you lie....





	The Truth Hurts, But Lies Hurt More.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is my first ever fanfic and it probably sucks and ill go back and read it and cry but anyway enjoy i love these babies.

"Ugh you don’t understand Marinette!" Exclaimed Marc as he paced her room back and forth with a trouble expression, "understand what? That your hopelessly in love with Nathaniel, the guy your making a comic series with and talk about 24/7?" Replied Marinette casually as she sat on her bed watching marc with a bored expression. "Wh-what I'm not in love with Nathaniel I just think he's the most beautiful and talented person I've ever met, with his rose coloured hair and clear blue ocean eyes" replied marc as he sighed wistfully staring up at the ceiling until he caught Mari staring at him from the corner of his eye with an unimpressed expression. Marc quickly snapped out of his daydream blushing like crazy, "ugh shut up Marinette" said marc giving up. So yeah he kind of, maybe liked Nathaniel but it's not like he can tell him, I mean the guy is 100% straight, he's obviously in love with ladybug and not to mention the whole thing with Marinette, he had absolutely no chance and that was a fact and marc was ok with that, sure it sucked that he'd never even stand a chance with Nath but at least they were friends now, and they were even making a comic series together so he figured that was enough for him. 

The next day Marc was sitting underneath the stairs at school during lunch, he did this very often as he didn’t like crowds and being out in the open, he heard a soft "hey" from beside him and jumped smashing his head into someone else's head and fell backwards holding his head with his hand. 

Marc looking up noticed Nathaniel clutching his head as well with a pained expression "ow ok remind me to never sneak up on you again" he said rubbing his head, "oh my god Nathaniel I'm so, so sorry, I really didn’t mean to I-I'm just really jumpy a-and when you-" " wow, wow its fine don’t worry" Nath cut in as marc started to freak out, why was he so bad at acting at least a little cool around his crush ugh. 

"anyway, I came over here to show you the comic I finished" Nathaniel pulls out a red comic with ladybug and chat noir on the cover and marc is completely mesmerised, he can't believe how incredible Nathaniel is at drawing and creating the mixture of different reds is absolutely amazing, "so um do you like it?" Nathan has the audacity to ask "do I like it? I love it! It's incredible how did you do this? You're so incredible, its beautiful" exclaims marc excitedly taking the comic to get a better look at it, he looks back at Nathaniel who has a red tint on his cheeks which marc finds adorable. 

"oh, uh that reminds me I finished the story for the next issue" says marc anxiously as he hands Nathaniel his black notebook "it's pretty bland so if there's anything you want me to change or fix or" and now he's rambling.... great. Nathaniel takes the notebook with a pleased smile and starts to read it ignoring Marc's anxious rambling, "wow this is really good! It's perfect, you really know exactly how to bring my drawings to life" says Nathaniel happily "I'll get working on the comic for this right away", but before marc could reply he heard a loud scream and quickly turned to see everyone start to run towards the doors of the school, "what's going on?" Asks marc cautiously, "I'm not sure but I'm assuming we should probably head for the doors too" replies Nath as he grabs Marc's hand, tugging him towards the door. 

Marc completely taken back by how soft and warm Nathaniel's hand is, doesn’t notice a lady dressed in a completely black jumpsuit with a white cape that drags along the ground pointing her long black staff at him until it's too late, she shoots a black ball of power at marc and he falls to the ground in pain, he screams loudly completely caught off guard by the immense pain he feels in his whole body. 

"Marc!" He hears Nathaniel yell, "there's nothing you can do the only one that can help him is himself" says the lady walking closer obviously akumatized, "he lies and he lies and you know what they say the truth hurts but lies hurt more" pointing her staff at marc again as he screams louder in pain "if only you told the truth, I see what's in your heart if you tell the truth I'll let you go" she finishes with a snarl "marc say it! Tell her whatever it is you’ve been lying about please!" Cries Nathaniel pleading with marc. 

"Oh the truth isn't to be told to me my dear, it's to be told to you", "to me?" Questioned Nathaniel, but marc knew exactly what she meant but if marc told Nath his feelings it would ruin everything he had and he'd hate him, so he shook his head and instantly the pain doubled "Marc, please just tell me I can't handle seeing you like this whatever it is I'm sure it won't be that bad please" pleads Nath, "but you'll hate me" Marc pushes out "I could never hate you" says Nathaniel with a small bubbly laugh. 

Marc knows this will ruin everything but he would die for that laugh, he can stand the pain but he can't stand not telling Nath how he feels "I'm-" he starts, but then ladybug and chat noir drop from the roof right behind the akumatized lady, "oh so ladybug and chat noir finally decided to join us, we were just about to reveal this liar", "is that so?" Asks ladybug "yes, I am truthteller and once I've got your miraculous' no one in the world will ever lie again" pointing her black staff at lady but she quickly jumps away. 

As lady and chat are fighting the pain marc feels is only getting worse he's so close to losing consciousness he barely notices Nathaniel carry him out of the school. Nathan gently places Marc on the steps and asks softly, "please tell me?". 

Marc take a long shaky breath and says "I'm- I like you Nathaniel" and just like that all the pain goes away, Marc looks up at Nath carefully seeing a shocked expression on his face "I- I'm sorry I know you don’t see me that way and I'm not expecting you to say anything but can we please stay friends at least?" Marc quickly tries to say "I- I like you too" and as soon as Nathaniel says those words time freezes and marc swears he's dreaming because there's no possible way this beautiful and talented boy could like him "w-wait you like me too?" Says marc unsure but hopeful. 

"I mean yeah how could I not?" replies Nath "why didn’t you tell me?" " I could ask you the same thing" he answers, "so uh what now? I mean I'd like to be your friendboy I-I mean boyfry, BOYFRIEND!" he yells frustrated and Nath can't help but giggle "I mean unless you don’t want to be which is fine we can stay friends imtotallyfinewiththat" he says quickly as he starts to ramble anxiously "you know what forget I said anything you probably where just saying it to be nice I'm sorry I can be so stupi-" and suddenly Nathaniel's lips are on his and they're as soft as he imagined they'd be. Realizing he's just sitting there frozen he closes his eyes and leans into the kiss its incredible and Marc can't help to smile into the kiss and Nathaniel does the same and then they're laughing, and they're so happy. Yeah, he can be so stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> so uuuuuuuuuuuuuh there ya go thats it constructive criticism is greatly appreciated jdhfkshfjd


End file.
